Gravekeeper
(A/N: Hey guys. While this is unprofessional in general, I had an idea that I literally can't wait to use. This takes place after one of my works But first dedications. To Queen Misery, who is an incredible writer, and should never question that, to Hero Forever who's been a great friend to everyone on the wiki (and since you probably know which series this is after, DON'T GIVE AWAY ANY SPOILERS! lol) and last but not least, Deathwalker13000, who's been a real help to me since I started. Thanks guys, I hope for the best for all of you!) (PS: This is going to be tough since I can't really describe anything, so yeah...limited details, sorry everyone) We've been wandering around our graveyard for hours, watching over the bodies of the dead. We consist of both a large African-American man and spirit. Together and as myself without man, Gravewatcher is who we are. I sensed a person coming and ducked behind a tombstone. A girl with pale eyes and aburn hair, walking with a man with black hair and a woman with blonde hair, each holding a single red rose in their hands. The girl seemed to be humming the Ave Maria, music to our ears...despite my being an African spirit. As they left our line of view, we walked out behind a large obelisk like grave. They stopped now, the girl has started to cry...we feel for this child, obviously she lost someone close...the strange thing is this though, she has no resemblence to the man and woman, so they can't be family. The presenece of wickedness is growing heavy now. We can sense them at the center of my graveyard. So we ducked behind the obelisk and climbed the cross on top of the church. There! A group of six men, digging up a grave! How we hate such men! Disrespecting the dead and for what!? Just a few peices of paper and and a couple pieced of metal! We continued to watch...the trio was going to the grave. I could hear the man yell out, "Hey! Stay away from his grave!" The leader of the group swung the shovel and smashed his knee. The woman, we presume his wife, kneeled beside him as the girl foolishly charged at them and punched the leader hard in the nose, causing blood to gush blood. One of the others grabbed her wrists and lifted her, grabbed her ankles and lifted her over his head. We appeared on top of the grave they were robbing. They all stopped to stare, rather normal, not everyday they see a man like us in clothes like Shaka Zulu in a graveyard. "What the...who the hell are you?" asked the one of the others. We didn't respond, instead we lift up two of their men with unnatural strength. "Put us down!" snapped the robbers. We looked at the one to our left and gave a deep throated growl. We dropped the one on the right, landed on his arm, snapping it. Now with both arms we smashed the man onto a nearby boulder, which has been there for decades now, breaking his back. The man with the broken arm and others pulled out gun and fired. These bullets had punch, but not much else. We walked towards one as our wounds healed. The barrel was in our hand and with little effort we bent it upwards. The leader was behind us, we could tell, but he needed a surprise. He smashed it against our back and watched as splinters flew through the air, and as our fist broke his rib cage. We grabbed the man with the broken arm and chucked him into his team, knocking them down like a leaf in fall. The leader yelled, "Bail!" as four of his men followed. We sensed the last one, holding his gun to the group of three. This man...wished to incur my wrath. We walked foward and lundged. He fired at the man, we landed in front of him, the bullet doing nothing to us this time. We swiftly grabbed the man's neck. His death came swift, we doubt that even his soul knew he was dead. Since we wanted no responsiblity for guarding this man, his body turned to dust at our will. We turned around and saw the trio, and began to question thier motives as well. As long as I have been around, I have seen fights break amoung two groups of robbers before. Then we both saw something on the girl's finger. An engagment ring? On her? But she was so young! We turned towards and read the name. We remembered, the person buried underneath the soil also had a ring despite his age. They were lovers. We turned back and smiled at the family. We uttered these words, "He lives in you. He lives in me..." We walked behind a grave and appeared atop the church again. There we saw the girl run behind the grave only to see us gone. We then heard her call out, "Who ever you are...thank you!" My vessel trembled. I knew what this meant. His clothes reformed to his street clothes. We jumped off the church and silently left the graveyard. After about an hour, we made it to Hugo's (my vessel) house and where his wife lives. He sat down on the bed, sturring his wife. "H-Hugo?" Hugo answers, "Yes, it's me." "You're home late again." "I'm sorry." Hugo replied kissing his cheek and then her lips. She fell asleep again. Hugo laid down. Then there was a knock, one only Hugo and I could hear. Death walked in, male this time, in a dark suit, resting his scythe atop his shoulders. I left Hugo's body. As I always did with my past lives, I held his hand as Death approuched. For my vessels aren't just "meat puppets" as some spirits like to think. I have ruined moments in this man's life, missed his son's birth, late for his wedding, and just barely got to his graduation. I wasn't just going to leave him as if I haven't even known him, for I've known him for a good amount of his life. As with previous hosts, I've grown attatched to him. But when Death calls, he calls. Death gently grasped his other hand and took his soul away, off to Heaven Above. I closed his eyes and left, looking for a new host to continue my mission. Though a saddness is in my heart, as is normal. (Well I hope you liked it, if you didn't, sorry. I hope that if I use this character again, in his next incarnation, it'll be crossing over with another work (my own or with others) so I can write in third-person. But this was fun and challenging to write. Again hope you liked it, and if you didn't, well better luck next time. ZombieKiller123) Category:Short Stories Category:Supernatural Category:Fantasy Category:ZombieKiller123